IN LOVE
by Yk2895
Summary: Para Meidei. Hay momentos en la vida en que te das cuenta de lo mucho que haz luchado por salir adelante. Momentos en que notas el esfuerzo con que quieres manifestar quien eres y la ilusión de disfrutar la independencia que obtuviste al superar con determinación aquellos obstáculos que solían retenerte pero... ¿Que puedes hacer cuando lo que te retiene, no es algo sino alguien?


Este fic hace parte de **Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics** de ** La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**

Publicado solo en FF.

* * *

**PUBLISHED:** **M**arzo 10 /15** RATED: T-M**

_Para Meidei por su excelente idea para este fic._

**S**akura 21 años, segundo año de universidad, Sasuke 25, fundador de su empresa en crecimiento.

**IN LOVE **

"Toda mujer que está segura de su ingenio, es un complemento, en cualquier momento,

para un hombre que no está seguro de su propio temperamento. "

—_Wilkie Collins_

—-—-—-—-—

Hay momentos en la vida en que te das cuenta de lo mucho que haz luchado por salir adelante. Momentos en que notas el esfuerzo con que quieres manifestar quien eres y la ilusión de disfrutar la independencia que obtuviste al superar con determinación aquellos obstáculos que solían retenerte pero...

¿Que puedes hacer cuando lo que te retiene, no es algo sino alguien?

...

Sakura sonrió con alivio al llegar a casa y notar la ausencia de Sasuke. Dejó su bolso en una de las sillas de la sala y encendiendo su teléfono celular suspiró con desdén al notar las numerosas llamadas perdidas de su novio. Se dispuso a arreglar algo para la cena pensando en que el pequeño gesto haría algo por apaciguar el mal humor con el que seguramente llegaría. No quería darle la razón a Ino pero últimamente estaba notando lo constante que discutía con Sasuke —la mayoría de veces discutía consigo mismo pues ella prefería no desgastarse con esas estupideces—, y ciertamente entendía por que la mayoría de sus amigos no eran especialmente amables cuándo Sasuke la acompaña a sus salidas. Salio de su ensimismamiento con un pequeño estremecimiento al oír la puerta ser azotada.

Hablando del rey de Roma...

—¿Dónde estabas y por qué no contestabas mis llamadas? —fue el saludo que recibió la chica de cabello rosa por parte del moreno. Puso sus ojos en blancos mientras terminaba de poner la mesa y se dirigía a Sasuke —Hola bebé, tuve un buen día no tienes por que ser tan emotivo —dijo con sarcasmo mientras rodeaba su tensa figura con sus brazos y besaba su mandíbula al estar sin calzado y no alcanzar sus labios.

Sasuke tomó su mentón con más fuerza de la necesaria y se encorvó un poco para posar sus labios sobre los de Sakura y besarla con poca delicadeza.

—Bien por ti. ¿Por que no atendiste mis llamadas? —preguntó esta vez con menos severidad pero no menos seriedad. Sakura le resto importancia al asunto con una mano mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba asiendo en el comedor, explicándole como su batería había muerto y al encontrarse con Ino se le hizo algo tarde.

La cena avanzó con Sasuke respondiendo con sus típicos gruñidos indicándole a Sakura que la escuchaba mientras la misma le contaba lo que hizo en el día; rogando por que Sasuke no notara que sus hombros estaban más tensos de lo normal y pudiese captar las mentiras que salían de sus labios.

Había aprendido a no comentarle la opinión que tenían sus amigos de su relación.

Terminaron la cena y fueron a la cama dónde Sasuke marcó cada parte de su cuerpo con besos calientes y posesivos, sus ojos apasionados pero duros enviando un claro mensaje con cada embestida de su cuerpo.

_Eres mía._

* * *

_"Nunca debes interponerte entre una mujer_

_Y sus sueños..."_

* * *

Cuándo conoció a Sasuke tenía 15 años y él cursaba el ultimo grado del instituto con sus oscuros 18. Entre disfrutar de su nueva etapa con el "chico malo" en su llamativo auto y experimentar cosas que la mayoría de niñas no conocen a su edad aquella relación no pudo echar raices cuándo sus padres le amenazaron por sus fallas en los estudios y Sasuke obtuvo la admisión en la universidad que aspiraba terminando aquel corto año en una triste despedida. Su siguiente año en el instituto fue difícil, después de todo Sasuke fue su "primer experiencia" en muchos aspectos de su vida por lo que no le extrañó que, 5 años después, su corazón latiera como loco al momento de posar sus ojos sobre él en su día de orientación en la universidad. Su sonrisa torcida era la misma de su adolescencia y aquellos ojos oscuros que recorrieron su cuerpo con apreciación varonil impulsaron la sangre a su rostro, dándole un lindo sonrojo que solo lo incitó a sonreír un poco más.

.

.

.

3 meses después retomaron su relación.

* * *

Sus cuerpos se abrazaban con respiraciones lentas y extremidades perezosas mientras el éxtasis de sus actividades abandonaba sus cuerpos lentamente.

—Quiero que dejes tu empleo. —murmuró Sasuke contra su cabello, sacándola de su letargo por la conmoción de su comentario.

—¿¡_Que_!? No puedo renunciar Sasuke-kun —dijo mientras levantaba su rostro y le lanzaba una mirada abierta y azorada.

—Yo tengo dinero... puedo ocuparme de ti mientras terminas la universidad. —dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre su nuca y le obligaba a recostar su cabeza nuevamente en su pecho. —La empresa libró su primer año con buenos resultados y todas las acciones han sido vendidas. —finalizó con un tono de orgullo que no se molestó en ocultar.

—No Sasuke, es mi primer empleo si me voy será por que me despidan.

—Sakura es por tu seguridad, no creas que no investigué el "pequeño robo" de la semana pasada. Esos vándalos podrían volver y hacerte algo. No puedes ir por ahí sola...—le reprendió como si fuese una niña, infiriendo, como siempre, que necesitaba de su presencia.

...

_Él era quien en verdad la necesitaba._

Se sumieron en silencio tras la pequeña conversación. Con Sakura en su pecho Sasuke suspiraba pausadamente calmando la corriente de pensamientos que convergían su mente.

No insistiría por el momento pero ya le convencería de que era lo mejor para ella.

* * *

_Te necesito conmigo y haré lo que sea para conservarte._

* * *

**AN: Meidei,** se que esto es raro pero no sabes cuantas veces borré y empecé de nuevo. En verdad tengo muchos deseos de complacerte pero tengo tantas ideas revueltas en la cabeza que tuve que empezar por esto que es como el medio así que hm, dame una esperita, el segundo capitulo ya lo he empezado pero debo advertirte que jugaré con la linea del tiempo. Sé que tal vez quieras una Sakura mucho más sumisa pero bueno, no quiero excederme y la verdad veo más posible una Sakura que hace todo por complacer a Sasuke pero no se guarda sus garras cuándo es requerido, ya que no quiero caer en una relación muy extrema y toxica de violencia fisica y así, ah me tardé mucho tiempo pero igual publico esta especie de prologo con el mismo fin, es corto lo sé pero quiero que me digas si así esta bien o quieres agregarle algo, créeme, hasta que termine este pedido seré tu esclava y cumpliré todos tus caprichos pero bueno, espero tu critica y demás.

En una nota menos dramática debo admitir que tuve que pedir la prorroga porque enfermé un tiempo y luego me dediqué a leer los fics de tus favoritos para tener alguna pista. ¿Lo triste? ya no recuerdo que leí.

**¿De qué manera se desarrollan sentimientos positivos hacia el controlador?**

\- Justificándolo. Lo que pasa es que los seres humanos no somos homogéneos. Uno de los temas que siempre se discute es qué pueden hacer los padres, por ejemplo. La idea del dueño absoluto, es común. Las víctimas y victimarios tienen el afecto disociado, es decir, hay una parte disociada que permite que, en algún aspecto, una persona maltrata a otra pero genera un lugar de confianza. Alguien puede maltratar a su pareja en el vínculo amoroso y, al mismo tiempo, ayudarla en la cotidianidad.

¿En qué casos estamos hablando de un "te quiero, por eso te controlo, para que no me dejes"? ¿Qué tipo de persona?

\- Estamos ante una persona masoquista. Todo el amor está en función de él, el otro es objeto de control. Hay una idea de que "el otro me tiene que querer a mí". El control es para que lo sigan queriendo.


End file.
